Some Random Vacation
by Stratosphere
Summary: a random vacation with Hioutey! lemon. ShishidoxOtori and some others...


**Warning**LEMON! Don't like don't read. It is an Otori x Shishido… some of the others… and complete insanity!  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

Just enjoy the store! If you want to leave a review is okay, if not, is okay too.

* * *

The Hyoutei regulars where in a trip, a relax one. I know, what the hell can they be doing? Well, it was a trip to connect with your team mates… in other words, it was a trip made by Atobe, and so he can have a great excuse to have wild sex with Jirou. How do I know? Well, it isn't a very happy story, and I really don't want to talk about it. So, I'm going to write it, to disturb you too! Great! Don't you think? Now, now, going back to the story…

The team was in a hotel in the beach. This was their first time and day in here. It was the 'Hot Waters Hotel'.

"Why are we here again, Yuushi?" Gakuto asked.

"To give Atobe and us a chance to fu…" but he was slapped by Shishido.

"Talk for yourself Oshitari. No one wants to know what you do with the retarded of Gakuto" he said.

"Hey I'm not a retarded, you are!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"And why do you think our ex-sensei of English quited?" **(When Gakuto becomes even more insane, one of my other stories)**

"Because I was way to smart for him"

"Yeah, and that is why you got an F in English, right?"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!"

"Whatever!"

"Stop, Shishido-san!" Otori came from inside the hotel. "We have been waiting for you, you are the only ones that are out here". And really, they were completely alone…

"Right Choutaro, let's go inside" Shishido went inside…

After some time, all of them gathered in the pool. They had to discuss the order in which they were getting their rooms.

"Ore-sama is going to make the pairs, since Kabaji couldn't come 'cause his sister's wedding was today" Atobe studied all of them. "Ore-sama shall sleep… I mean, share room with Jirou. Oshitari, you share with Gakuto, Taki and Hyoshi, Otori and Shishido, now, arrange your things, and get to your rooms, we are going to have dinner in our rooms…"

After some time everyone was in their own rooms. Let's see how they are doing, and by the way, a little look at their sex… I mean… sleep…

* * *

_Taki and Hyoshi:_

"C'mon Hyoshi! It's not like I'm going to rape you, I only want to sleep and take a bath with you… I mean… well it is exactly that, now, come before I tie you to the bed…"

"Taki-senpai, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Hyoshi was running around the room, chased be a hard Taki… if you know what I mean…

After some other minutes, Taki finally got Hyoshi. And they were… very… near from each other, too near…

"I knew you would take me Taki-senpai… I want it now!" Taki smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, here you go, your new racket!" he gave it to the boy. **(I'm sure you were thinking something else, perverts… well…you weren't that wrong…)**

"Thank you Taki-senpai! Now that your bribe is done, can I know why you wanted me to be in your bed?"… Okay, we have to get moving…

* * *

_Gakuto and Oshitari:_

"Gakuto come here!"

"No!"

"Gakuto! You have to!"

"I want to be seme!"

"No! And stop jumping!"

"I have to make something in order to drain my stamina and sleep! And I wan to be seme!"

"Okay, you may be seme, but use your energy in something better!" he lied.

"Really?"

"Really"

"Really. Really?"

"Really. Really"

"Really…"

"Just come here, or else I'll rape you!"

Some time later, Gakuto was cursing, because, first he wasn't seme, second, he was tie, and third, Yuushi, wasn't touching him, and he was sooo hard!

* * *

_Atobe and Jirou:_

Atobe and Jirou were eating. In a bed. Naked. This was the third time they had sex for God's sake!

"Jirou"

"Yes, Atobe-sama?"

"Come here, I found other way to play!"

"With what?"

"With the ice cream"

"Sounds interesting"

"It is interesting, you see, we need get a tie, for you not to come earlier…"

"You are punishing me… but I want a try…"

Let's leave them with their freaking odd sex…

* * *

_Finally, Otori and Shishido:_

"Shishido-san, are you okay, don't you need a massage?"

"No, it is okay, I only need a bath and rest"

"Okay, but hurry, 'cause I need a bath too"

"Okay," Shishido turned but he remembered something. "Are you okay? I have seen you a little worried…"

"No, I was just wondering…" Otori turned to face him. "What it feels to be with other guy. Have you ever wonder Shishido-san? Have you ever wonder, about how would it be, to be with other guy in bed… like other people say… how would it be to be in bed with… me?"

"Nope" of course he has wondered… practically, because of his fantasies, he can't even see Choutaro half-naked… he starts nose bleeding and have to take a really cold bath…

"Now, you are laying Shishido-san" Otori went to where his partner was.

"Well, I have, but… you know I have to bath myself… alone" he added when he saw that glint in Otori's eyes.

"But…"

"See you in some minutes!" Shishido run to the bathroom.

After half-hour, he thought that Otori shall forget his ideas. He was sooo wrong. He grabbed a towel and only that… he entered the room, it was dark, way too dark.

"Finally Shishido-san! I was getting irritated!" Shishido felt a hand grabbing his towel, and be took.

"Choutaro? What are you…"

"I want you Shishido-san! I want to feel you…" Otori pushed Shishido to a bed. He jumped on top of him… by Shishido's feelings, he was naked too. Otori kissed Shishido, and went down his throat, kissing and liking every single spot. He was drinking every single drop of water that Shishido had in his body, little by little, he was getting to the now, hard, very hard sex.

"Choutaro…" Shishido moaned.

Otori got to Shishido's nipples, hard, and delicious. He bitted both, and liked them. Shishido moaned louder. But Otori didn't want to stay there, so he continued. He touched Shishido's sex with his own, making a lovely and hot friction. Then he couldn't wait more, he grabbed his partner cock and pumped it. Shishido didn't want to be behind, and so, he bitted Otori in his neck, shoulders, and he even got to his nipples. Otori put Shishido's cock in his mouth, Shishido did it too. Both were tasted each other. Both of them came together. But they wanted more… Otori grabbed Shishido's ass, and pulled himself in and out.

"AAAAHHHH" Shishido yelled.

"Calm Shishido-san" Otori kissed him right on the lips.

"Choutaro…" he half groaned, half moaned.

Otori moved hard but fast. The bed moved with them. He came and let go Shishido. Both were panting, side by side, sweating but happy.

"When do you think you are ready for the second round Shishido-san?"

"WTF?!" Shishido shouted.

"C'mon, I want at least other three rounds…"

"Okay but you are going to be uke in two…"

"We'll see…"

That night they didn't really sleep. No one of their floor including the other pairs… the noises were disturbing. And the other pairs didn't sleep for different reasons…

* * *

A week later…

"It was a great week!" Taki said. Oshitari, Otori and Atobe only nodded… very happy…

"You know, it wasn't our best week…" Shishido wasn't that happy, he barely could walk… you know why…

"But we were in our rooms all the week!" Otori said.

"Yeah but, we can't exactly move… not that I blame the reasons, but blame the ones who caused it…" Shishido really couldn't walk!

"Ore-sama don't care, ore-sama only cares about he did have grate sex!"

"And where is Jirou anyway?" Gakuto asked. He couldn't jump! And he was about to have that match with that Kikumaru guy!

"I think I saw him sleeping in the reception…" said Hyoshi.

"Let's get him, our bus is about to come" said Taki.

"Ore-sama demands you to go get Jirou, but you can't touch him in any weird way!"

"Hai" Taki, Otori and Oshitari went to the reception room, the others simply couldn't move…

And this is how ends some vacations at Hyoutei! This is weird disturbing and all that stuff, so don't kill me if you didn't like it, the warning was right at the top!

* * *

Now, it is my first time writing lemon, so be nice with me! I do really ead the reviews and most of the time I'm depressed, joking! I can't be depressed!

Have a nice... what ever we are in the middle of!


End file.
